1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floatation devices and more particularly pertains to a new infant floatation device for floating an infant user in a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floatation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, floatation devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,910 by Kellough; U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,084 by Bisch; U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,667 by Hull; U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,998 by Howerton; EPO Patent No. EP 0 284 294 A1 by Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,374 by Tucker; and EPO Patent No. EP 0 190 848 A2 by Wood.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new infant floatation device. The inventive device includes a floatation ring with a center opening therethrough. A cover sheet is wrapped around the floatation ring to substantially cover the floatation ring with a center region of the cover sheet extending through the center hole of the floatation ring such that a lower portion of the center region of the cover sheet downwardly depends from the center hole to form a seat region. The cover sheet has a pair of leg holes therethrough in the lower portion of center region of the cover sheet.
In these respects, the infant floatation device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of floating an infant user in a body of water.